In recent years, flat panel displays and liquid crystal displays (LCD) in particular, enabled by the optoelectronic technology and the integrated circuits technology, have become a mainstream of display devices. An LCD display has several advantageous features including thin-flat shape, lightweight, low operating voltage, low power-consumption, full colorization and low radiation, among others. The LCD display panels are classified into a transmission type, a reflective type and a transflective type according to their light-emitting mechanisms, wherein the reflective LCD displays include liquid crystal projectors and reflective liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS).
The basic planar components of an LCD panel include a top cover glass with a transparent protective dielectric layer, a liquid crystal planar cell, a pixelated-electrode matrix backplane (transparent or reflective), at least one polarization film and a color filer array film. Colorization is always one of the critical technical components to LCD and all of its subsidiary classes. The most commonly used colorization scheme is based on a pixelated color filter array film placed, made of polymeric materials containing color pigments and/or dye, which requires accurately alignment with the pixelated-electrode matrix backplane. Aligning and placing such pixelated color filter array film directly on the reflective electrodes introduces optical and electrical issues including inter-pixel color blur, degradation of optical efficiency and electrical field drop from thick dielectric color filters, among others.